


I will flower you with flowers.

by ItsOKiHATEmeTO



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOKiHATEmeTO/pseuds/ItsOKiHATEmeTO
Summary: Dorian had opened a tattoo shop three years ago and is happy with working with the people he has known for years now. when a flower shop opens next door, this Qunari named iron bull keeps giving him flowers he does not know what to think about it.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus





	I will flower you with flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> ( heh heh heh this is gonna be really fun )

This morning was a calm and cold one, the snow was just starting to come down for the winter, buildings had a thin layer of snow, lights were set up for the holidays. people where all ready out and about going to jobs. a bunch a children running around happily, glad to be out of school two two weeks. cars slowly riding around, heading to your destination. I looked up at the sky and grunted I have always hated the snow with a passion its just so cold I can't stand it at all. 

I'm walking down the road towards work, I would be riding my bike but its in the repair shop for about another two weeks, I've never been on it much but I've been trying to do so things differently now that I've content with life. there's also some flower shop opening today, Varric hadn't told me much about it , why someone would want to open one in the winter is beyond me. I rapped my arms around my sides shivering. I was wearing a leather jacket with black jeans, high heal boots and a simple black sweatshirt with small gray stripes on it. 

my house is about a mile from work but its in a big mall so I have to get through all the people rushing to get things for family and friends for the holidays. but thinking about it, it wouldn't take long at all if I took my bike, I might put some thought into that later.

I walked through the doors seeing people walking well more like running around trying to get things they needed. I gulped to myself seeing two girls pulling on each others hair to get a simple t-shirt for someone or for them self's you never know with people. there were of course lights and decorations all around me, there was this simple tree with a bunch of Tevinter decorations on it. I walk away a little sad that I couldn't by it for myself because it was just a decoration.

after I pushed and shoved my way through different people I had finally gotten to my destination i opened the doors being greeted by Sera and Maxwell. Maxwell was my manager for the place, it had seemed right at the time, and still it was not a mistake he's made this place better than it has ever been after only a couple mouths, I would rather be putting tattoos on people anyway. Sera was our front desk service she set people up with me or one of the others like Varric and Hawke. Hawke had his own tattoo place in a different mall called Kirkwall once, Varric had worked there with him. they are best friends still to this day.

" hey! hey! hey! Dorians here! " sera yelled stupidly pulling her hand up and falling back into her chair. I roll my eyes and head to were Varric was high fiving him as he sighed out for the day. helping him pick up his stuff to head home. I looked over at sera and said " hey sera what's up this next door?! or do you even know?." I turn around all the way handing Varric the rest of his things. she looks up at me from bending down to look for something, that's what I hope at least. she then shook her head at me. " have not clue there open right now though, Maxey said something about inviting them to our party. but I don't really give two shits about it." she said in her why the hell are you asking me voice. I ignore it and set my stuff up for the day.

sighing someone walks through our door, sera points to me. she looked kinda scary, with her black hair and black clothing, looks like she was a goth. she gave me a picture it had a snake with black swords going a crossed each other. I nod pulling out the chair for her, she grunted with what I hope was a thank you and sat down. I handed the paper to sera and she looked at it and said. "that's gonna be about 50 dollars miss." the girl nods looking at the wall, saying nothing put putting out her arm and pointing to were she wants it done which was inside of her arm. I nod and grab what I need from off the desk to start. 

this place had pictures of people with a bunch of people with tattoos from different country's, the walls were black and a little gray if you looked at it for a long enough. the floor was a plane white with tiles. our chairs were also black, if it wasn't for all the posters it would look a lot like her because of how pale she looks, it would match the white floors enough. 

Hawke walked in just as I started working on her. he waved at me sighing in the same way Varric sighed out just on a different peace of paper. I nod at the man and continue with what I was doing. Hawke walked over to his spot and got on his phone waiting for the next person to come in. sera had walked over and started taking to him in whispers about something. Hawke just shook his head as sera walked away. I ignore it and start working on her arm again but just a little worried about what they had just talked about.

once the end of the day had arrived well more like my shift, Fenris walked in to take my place as I just walked out the door he walked inside. we waved at each other and headed off to do our own thing. it was around nine in the afternoon the sun was just setting for the day put people were still happy walking around still. a few decorations had changed probably because people had complaint about it being up.

once I got home i got a call from Maxwell asking if I would be able to come in tomorrow I said yes of course I have nothing better to do at the moment. he said ill be working with Varric in the morning I agreed to it. I really love Varric's story's I'll ask him if he could tell me the one about Hawke and Maxwell getting drunk together. I heard they actually ended up in a trash can out side the bar they were at but Varric's version was a lot better than that. In my opinion at the least. 

the rest of my day was a bore I watched some TV and when headed to bed around ten. the party is in two day was the last thought I had before I fell into a peace full sleep.


End file.
